broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Dan Smith
| Mane = | Coat = | Nicknames = Dan | Cutie Mark = A black microphone on a red triangle. | Voice = Daniel Smith (Lead Singer from British Band Bastille) | Owner = User:AbsolTheHiroPone | Color 1 = #242424 | Color 2 = #C90205}} WAIT A SECOND!!! This pony was originally a ponification of Dan Smith from the real life band Bastille, however only personality, musical talents and profession are based solely on that person. This ponification is used as an OC by User:AbsolTheHiroPone, and relationships with other ponies are not accurate to the real life Dan Smith's relationships. Dan Smith is a laid back and pessimistic male black unicorn pony from Canterlot. Due to his career, he spends most of his time away from home. He is the colt-friend of Xethon Skull, best friend of Hullabaloo and Icarus and the arch nemesis of Gale. Dan is part of the Elements of Love and wields the Element of Perfection. Character Personality Dan is a rather laid back character, who takes extreme perfectionism in everything he does. He has a quirky edge to him that all fans of the band Bastille love. Appearance Typically, (like the real world Dan) he has his mane in a quiff; a messy one with that. It has red stripes in it, and his tail is sort with three red stripes on it. History Coming soon Powers and abilities As a unicorn, he has the same magical abilities as Twilight Sparkle, knowing how to use teleportation spells and long-range attack spells. He also is very talented when it comes to the levitation spell, as he uses it when performing on stage to hold his microphone and drum sticks. Relationships Xethon Skull Xethon and Dan are dating. They are very protective of each other and have a very strong relationship. The two can sometimes fight and argue though, usually about the welfare of their friends. They are shown to love each other very much, and can often be found around Ponyville just hanging out. Because of their love, Diamond Gamer teases them, and their friends aspire to have relationships similar to Xethon and Dan's. Diamond Gamer TBA Heart Blaze TBA Princess Crescent TBA Snow Gem TBA Sparkle Sky TBA Kyle Simmons TBA Will Farquarson TBA Woody TBA Princess Havoc Sunlight TBA Zoey Sparks TBA Jewel Demon TBA Apple Bud TBA Hullabaloo TBA Gemini Sparkle TBA Soaring Lightening TBA Harmonic Sparkle TBA Dusky Blue TBA Lucky TBA Silent Dust TBA Moonlit Flash TBA Comet Shock TBA Starlight Clickster TBA Ire TBA Prince Aristocrat Aristocrat is well stuck-up verses Dan's usually quiet nature. Dan and Aristocrat are often arguing, usually Dan is defending the honour of his close friend Hullabaloo. At one point Xethon Skull has even had to hold Dan back away from Aristocrat. Icarus TBA Gale TBA Quotes : "Heh, you know... Thanks..?" : - Dan Smith Gallery Dan_Shmith_Poneh01.jpg|1st concept art for Dan as a pony. BastillePoniesCanon.png|Dan with the rest of the band. RainbowPowerDanSmithPony.png|Rainbow Power Dan concept art. CrayDiamond.png|Diamond Gamer freaks out as she finds out Bastille are in Ponyville. (She find out by running in to them) OC10.png|With Xethon Skull, Diamond Gamer, Sparkle Sky, Snow Gem, Heart Blaze. Princess Crescent, Will, Kyle and Woody. XethDan-Lunaflaire.png|Well, what do we have here??? With Xethon Skull. Drawn by User:Lunaflaire. XethDanKiss.png|Welp, looks like the date went well. XethDan.png|Ship, ship, ship. ^-^ XethonXDan-Lunaflaire.png|Xethon X Dan. Drawn by User:Lunaflaire XethDan-NowThatThatsOver....png|Now that that's over. x3 Drawn by User:Lunaflaire Category:Male Category:Based on real person Category:Unicorn Category:WIP Category:Pony Category:Stallion Category:Future Character Category:Leader Category:Celebrities Category:Musicians